Chute
by Isil
Summary: C'est une chute. On pourrait parler d'escalade, mais ce serait une erreur d'appréciation. RenjiIchigoRukia pour FloNelja. Angst, POV de Renji.


Titre: Chute  
Auteur: Isil  
Fandom: Bleach  
Personnage/Couple: Renji/Ichigo/Rukia  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Je suis pas en mesure de doubler Kon aussi bien que Kubo Tite, donc non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas!

C'est une chute. On pourrait parler d'escalade, mais ce serait une erreur d'appréciation. Car il n'y a rien de positif là-dedans: pas de béatitude, ni même de joie pour être moins difficile. Il les regarde, étendus là, immobiles entre les draps, et au lieu de se sentir comblé, il se demande simplement s'ils sont morts.

Théoriquement parlant, Rukia est morte, même si son gigai respire, trompeuse enveloppe artificielle pour la plus précieuse des âmes à ses yeux. Mais elle est encore là, colérique et fragile, intelligente et loufoque, et cela au moins éveille en lui du soulagement.

Quand à Ichigo, et bien… Il a arrêté de chercher il y a quelques temps déjà. Kurosaki Ichigo est un être à part, aussi horripilant qu'intriguant. Il est parfois mort, quand son âme quitte son corps, mais même comme ça, il est beaucoup trop vivant pour qu'on puisse vraiment savoir.

Et lui-même… Il est mort, également, mais son âme est beaucoup trop torturée pour qu'il connaisse le repos. Il chute, chaque jour un peu plus.

Il a commencé à chuter… Il ne se souvient plus.

Peut-être depuis qu'il a rencontré Rukia. Non, ce serait injuste de dire ça. Si elle est effectivement un instrument de sa chute, elle n'en est pas à l'origine.

Peut-être a t'il commencé à chuter le jour où il a décidé de surpasser Kuchiki Byakuya. Le jour où ce but est devenu une façon pour lui de récupérer Rukia, ou tout au moins de lui prouver ce qu'il valait.

Peut-être a t'il commencé à chuter le jour où son cœur s'est endurci au point de lever son sabre contre elle, et de ne plus être ému par ses larmes.

Peut-être a t'il commencé à chuter le jour où il a mis entre les mains d'un jeune homme dont il ignorait tout le destin de Rukia, ou bien peut-être était-ce le jour où ce jeune homme est devenu un compagnon, un frère d'armes.

Le compagnon en question remue sous les draps, et il se laisse aller à faire voyager son regard sur le corps à demi découvert.

Il chute.

Il n'y a pas eu de grandes déclarations, de mises au point, pas de promesses et à bien y réfléchir, pas d'accord. Il ne sait même pas qui a fait le premier pas, ni pourquoi ce pas a été fait. Qui d'eux trois a eu cette idée grotesque qu'une telle relation serait viable? Pourquoi le serait-elle?

Pourquoi l'est-elle?

Il chute.

Et lors de ces nuits trop brèves entrecoupées de combats contre des Hollows, quand il se penche pour embrasser Rukia, il chute. Quand il sent un corps indéniablement masculin pressé contre lui, et des lèvres trop chaudes dans son cou, il chute. Rukia les attire jusqu'au lit, les frôle, les séduit, et il maudit la sensibilité de son gigai, et il chute. Il la prend ou il le possède et leurs visages emplis d'une extase dont il est instigateur se confondent et il chute. Des mains sur son torse, une bouche ferme sur la sienne, des lèvres brûlantes sur son corps, partout, partout, et il chute, il chute, et ses mains qui se referment sur eux ne l'empêchent pas pour autant de chuter un peu plus.

Le silence est une partie intégrante d'eux, d'eux trois. Il n'y a pas de mots ou presque, à part des murmures étouffés de prénoms et des supplications tremblantes, s'ils s'y prennent bien. Mais ce n'est pas un jeu de domination ou de possession. C'est tout autre chose, quelque chose qui n'a pas de nom, parce qu'il n'en trouve pas, et dans cette incapacité, il chute.

Leurs journées passent normalement, et il se demande parfois s'il est le seul à trouver troublant d'attendre la nuit pour rejoindre ses amants. Si eux aussi s'interrogent parfois, mais eux dorment tandis qu'il veille et il chute.

Mais Ichigo n'est pas du genre à s'embarrasser d'artifices pour garder ce qu'il a, et Rukia est loyale et franche, parfois un peu trop. Ce n'est pas son genre à lui de se poser des questions, cela l'irrite et il chute.

Rukia soupire et se tourne vers lui et ses yeux de jais le transpercent. Il détourne le regard, croise celui d'Ichigo et tous deux tendent une main vers lui.

Il chute encore et toujours, plus bas, toujours plus bas, car au fond, peut-être que cette chute est inévitable et peut-être, peut-être qu'il devrait juste complètement lâcher prise et se laisser tomber.

FIN.


End file.
